Easter Secrets
by LoonyLoopyLupin96
Summary: New to the school, an enourmous egg designed to pair you with the one it beleives is for you. What happens when you crush on your two straight friends, whilst being crushed upon by their worst enemy? Rated K ...for now.
1. Chapter 1

"Students," Professor Dumbledore began, "Welcome back for the final term of Hogwarts," he said, looking around the hall. James Potter sat not listening as he watched Lily Evans listen intently to whatever their Headmaster was saying. Beside James, Sirius Black's attention was also away from the headmaster. He, however, was watching their friend, Remus Lupin. Much like Lily, Remus' attention was fixated on their Headmaster.

"In celebration of Easter, this year," Dumbledore went on, "We have decided to introduce a spectacular thing, for all those wishing to participate." The headmaster stepped aside to reveal a curtain behind him, unnoticed by anyone in the room, except for Severus Snape who had spotted the curtain straight away. The dark blue curtain was pulled aside, revealing one of the largest Easter Eggs Remus had ever seen.

"Imagine being able to eat that, Moony," Sirius said. He had heard Remus' gasp of excitement, and then looked up to see what was going on. "Stop gawping at Evans and look what's going on," Sirius laughed, glancing at James beside him, "Poor Moony's going to go hard just imagining the things he could do with that egg," he taunted. James laughed, looking up to the front. Flushing, Remus shook his head turning his attention back to their headmaster.

"This is not," the headmaster said, "real chocolate," he continued, "And it would therefore, be unwise to attempt to eat it," he finished. After having heard Sirius' earlier comment to Remus, Severus laughed to himself watching Remus' face fall in disappointment. Puzzled, almost every head in the hall was turned to the headmaster as they all wondered what was going to happen with the egg, if they couldn't eat it.

In answer to their puzzled looks, the head master chuckled and said, "Think of it as an Easter time valentines event," he reconsidered his words, as the puzzled looks grew. Now, every single head was turned towards Professor Dumbledore. James, in his mind, contemplated the possible ways in which the Egg could help him to get with Lily. "Every one of you that would like to participate need only write their name on a slip of paper, with the preferred gender of their partner and post in the top of the egg." This certainly had James' attention. Remus however, had sunk even lower in his chair, fearing what trouble the Egg was sure to bring him.

" In a week's time," Dumbledore continued, looking around at the interested faces in the hall, "Each of your names will come out of the Egg, with the person the Egg thinks will be the best suited to you. The idea is that you then spend the day getting to know your hopeful partner. I think it wise that, should you not wish to pursue anything with the person the egg has suggested, that you do have an Exploding Egg to give the person anyway, just to keep everyone's spirits high." No one was listening to the last part, they were now all discussing animatedly with their friends who they hope to be put with.

"Evans can't say no this time," James declared proudly as both Sirius and Peter laughed. Missing the soft chimes of Remus' laugh, Sirius turned to him, "Are you alright?" he asked, Remus nodded, "Yeah, fine," he replied absent minded. He was not, however, fine. He was dreading what his friends would do, when they found out he was gay. And well, not only that, but crushing on two of his best friends.

* * *

**Please Review, because it will really help me to continue. I have planned a lot of it, but the end is still undecided... Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

As they headed back up the stairs, Remus trailing behind, Sirius and James discussed possible ways in which they could hoodwink the Egg to send out his name with Lily's. "What about if her name doesn't come with a boy's, though?" Sirius asked, teasing James as he knew full well that it would, "What do you mean?" James asked him worriedly, "I mean, what if she's...y'know," Sirius replied, almost a whisper as he looked around anxiously in case Lily was around, "Lily is not a lesbian!" James shouted as they reached the top of the stairs. Several bystanders looked around at James, who continued quieter, "She wouldn't become something so ridiculous."

At this comment, Remus stopped walking. So, it was ridiculous, was it? He thought, moving his gaze from James' expression, to stare at the doorway to the common room. "Moony?" Sirius said, waving his hand in front of Remus' face, "What's the matter?" he continued. Shrugging, Remus continued up the stairs. Watching after him, Sirius decided not to let it go this time. He reached out placing a firm grip on Remus' shoulder. Turning around, Remus asked, "What?" in a forced calm, controlled manner. It looked as though all his effort went into sounding polite, masking his feelings beneath. As Sirius faltered, Remus went on, "I'm fine, really; just tired." And without a backwards glance, Remus broke away from Sirius grasp and went up to his dormitory alone, leaving the others staring after him, confused.

That night, James slept soundlessly as he dreamed of being with Lily, going on a date in Hogsmeade during the summer. Peter too, slept well despite his agitation to begin with, about not having done enough information on an assignment that was due in the next day for their Charms class. Sirius, however, forced himself to lie awake as he wondered what was wrong with Remus. He recalled the pained expression as the others discussed Lily's gender preferences. Was it possible that Remus, too, liked Lily? Sirius immediately dispatched this thought, as he recalled the way the two of them got on, the things they did together; the friendly hugs they shared, the secrets they told one another. There was something Remus wasn't telling Sirius, and this upset Sirius. Remus knew he would stand by him, no matter what.

Remus lay awake too, involuntarily. He tossed and turned, deciding that he wasn't going to put his name in the egg after all. He would manage without a date for the day. He decided he would just sit in the library and study for the day. It would make him happy, and he would still have his friends at the end of the day. Remus knew Sirius had only been joking when he suggested Lily was a lesbian, and yet Remus could not forget the look of horror and disgust that filled James' face as he considered the idea. Remus wished idly that he was able to curl up in bed with both James and Sirius, he knew then, at least, he would have a comfortable night's sleep. But again, the image of James' face went through Remus' mind, and he let go of the idea with a sigh.

Sirius froze mid thought, hearing the sigh. Slowly and quietly, he got out of bed and tiptoed across the room without another thought. At that moment, however, Remus had chosen to turn over. A small tear slid across his nose, into the pillow as James' horrified expression, and Sirius' expression of slight hysteria kept playing in his mind like a movie, made to torture. Once reaching Remus' curtains, Sirius hesitated before pulling them carefully open at one side. Remus sniffed, and so did not hear the slight rustle of the material. With a very small sigh of his own, thinking his friend was asleep, Sirius stood for a while, watching Remus. Had he been able to see Remus' expression, he would have known that what Remus longed for the most, was the thing that just ran freely across Sirius' mind. Sirius wanted to, at that moment, slide into the bed beside Remus, and tell him he would always be there for him. He wanted to wrap his arms around his little friend, and show how much he really cared for him.

Instead, Sirius merely stood, watching the back of Remus' head, before falling sleepily into the chair beside Remus' bed as the curtains fell back silently. Remus, on the other hand, stayed awake for most of the night. His eyes now red and sore, he turned over, a slight comfortable tiredness settling over him, brought around by his subconscious, recognising his best friend's presence beside him. Eventually, Remus too, fell into a light, restless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Have you slept at all, Moony?" Peter asked him, catching sight of him.

"Not particularly," Remus replied, shrugging as he got changed.

"What's wrong, Rem?" Sirius asked him from the chair in which he had fallen asleep. Noticing Sirius for the first time, Remus stumbled across his answer as he assessed the way in which his friend sat on the chair, one long slender leg across the other.

Remus flinched as James threw a piece of paper over to him, narrowly missing his nose. "What are you daydreaming about?" He asked.

"Me naked, probably," Sirius teased. At this, Remus flushed, turning back to his school bag, "Don't be ridiculous, Padfoot," he mumbled, zipping up his bag. "I'm going down to breakfast, I guess I'll see you in a sec-"

"Not so fast, Moony," Sirius said as James and Peter started a conversation about Quidditch.

"What?" Remus asked, stifling a yawn.

"We were going to go down together, weren't we?" He asked. Remus' heart leaped as he imagined going down for breakfast alone with Sirius. "Yeah, the four of us," Sirius continued, as Remus' heart sank, "To write our names and put them in that egg, remember?"

Remus, in fact, did not remember agreeing to this, but he nodded anyway, planting himself on the edge of his bed, avoiding looking at Sirius, as he began to get changed.

"Ready?" James asked them after a while. To which, they all nodded; Sirius, eager; Peter, intrigued; Remus, doubtful. As they walked down to the main hall, James, as per usual, brought up the topic of Lily.

"I mean, it's the way her hair falls, haven't you noticed?" James asked, entranced.

"Can't say we have," Sirius commented, rolling his eyes.

"It's so soft, and-"

"How would you know? You haven't felt it," Sirius interrupted.

"Well, I-"

"What are you going to do if you don't get the person you want?" Remus asked quietly, interrupting James again.

"Why, is there someone you want?" Peter asked him, as Sirius tried to look only mildly interested, but was in fact nervous to his friend's answer.

"Of c-course not," Remus replied nervously.

"Then there is nothing to worry about, is there?" Peter replied, turning his attention back to James.

Remus sighed. Sirius watched him for a moment longer, before also turning his attention back to James. Entering the hall before them, was Severus. Remus caught his eye, to find that Severus had indeed been watching them. Remus gave him a small, smile. Startled, Severus looked away.

"There you go," Lily said as she handed the four of them a slip of parchment, before turning back to her friend as they sat down.

"Told you she liked me," James whispered, as Sirius sniggered in response. As Breakfast appeared, Remus watched as James wrote down his name, and 'girl'. This again, reminded Remus of James' expression the night before.

"Not imagining me naked too, are you Rem?" James asked him, catching him looking as he rose from his seat. Remus didn't dignify him with a response, as he watched Sirius write his own name down, in his uncharacteristic thin, slanted writing.

Remus did a double take. Surely not. But, he had, hadn't he?

Remus froze, as he contemplated the idea, for he was sure, almost certain, that beneath his name, Sirius had scribbled 'boy' before covering the parchment to ensure no one was looking, and folded it, rising from his seat.

Remus carefully wrote his own name on the parchment, before turning to watch, as both James and Sirius entered their parchment into the egg.

"We have our first two, male entries," Dumbledore declared. The two of them bowed dramatically, as an applause rose from around them. Taken aback, they continued to sit down, both of them forgetting that Remus had not yet entered his own name.

Of course, that didn't mean no one had noticed Remus' lack of movement, for over on the Slytherin table, sitting alone, was Severus. Sharp eyed, quick witted Severus. He, had noticed Remus remaining behind, for he too, had not written anything more than his name, on his scrap of parchment.

Smuggling his own piece of parchment into his pocket, now feeling rather hopeful about getting a date with Sirius, Remus consumed his breakfast. He began chatting animatedly with his friends, forgetting about the discussion the night before as he mentally planned how he was going to get back to the egg before the week was out.

Little did he know, he had the same idea as Severus.


	4. Chapter 4

"No, I left it under my bed, like I always do," James said, looking around frowning. Remus entered the common room after having just brushed his teeth, and noticed James' apparent concern.

"What're you looking for, Prongs?" he asked, "Your brain?"

Sirius laughed approvingly at Remus' jibe. Ignoring them, James shook his head, "The cloak. It's vanished."

"You never know, it may have become invisible, perhaps?" Sirius joked.

"It isn't funny, Padfoot. Come on guys, help me out," James said as he checked under his bed again.

Remus saw this as an opportunity to go and post his name into the egg, and so he said, "I'll go and see if it's downstairs, you could have left it there yesterday in your excitement over the egg," he finished, smirking as he left their dorm.

As he rounded the corner to the Hall, he was sure he saw someone in front of him, but then when he focused properly, he decided it must have been a trick of the light, or Peeves, at least. He bent down to look through the keyhole in the door, and stopped, surprised.

Before him, Severus had just appeared, (from nowhere, apparently) and was posting his own name into the egg. Remus backed away from the keyhole, and waited a moment before opening the door. As he had predicted, Severus was now back under the Cloak.

Closing the door behind him, Remus analysed the room and realised they were very much alone, and there was no way Severus could leave, without Remus knowing.

"I think I'll sit at the Slytherin table, for a moment," Remus said aloud, "Those sneaky people. Perhaps I too, will decide to steal an Invisibility Cloak and use it to post my name in the Egg," he concluded as he sat down at the end of the Slytherin table.

He heard a sigh and a barely audible mutter. Then, Severus materialised gradually in front of him.

"Potter send you to stalk me, did he?" Severus suggested, throwing the cloak aside as he reached for his wand.

Ignoring the comment, Remus raised his eyebrows, "I was under the impression, once I discovered your presence that we would, perhaps, get on well for a moment. How mistaken I was; typical Slytherin, drawing your wand as soon as the apparent opposition is in your company. I was a fool to think you were different."

Remus watched as his words took effect upon Severus. He lowered his wand immediately, unsure how to respond. Instead, leaving the Cloak behind on the floor, Severus walked over and took a seat opposite Remus, at his own House' table.

"You thought I was different?" Severus asked after a moments silence.

Remus nodded, taking out a quill to write on his parchment. Remus stared at the parchment for a long time, in which his own name was written, and, taking a deep breath, he wrote 'boy' beneath.

"You're gay?" Severus asked aloud. Remus, having forgotten Severus' presence in his concentration, was now annoyed with his lapse of concentration, and stood up.

"It's none of your business," he said as he walked down to the front of the hall.

"But, so am I," Severus said, voicing for the first time, his true nature.

"So?" Remus said as he slipped the paper into the egg, his back to Severus. He did not hear Severus come up behind him.

Remus froze, as Severus' voice came, barely above a whisper, right beside Remus' ear.

"So now would be a great time, for me to understand the reason you don't take part in bullying me, with the others," Severus said, careful to keep his hands to himself.

"It would be," Remus said, turning around, "But I have to go ba-" He stopped, having not realised how close behind him Severus actually was.

"You were saying?" Severus said with a sly grin.

"That perhaps you can be sneaky, after all," Remus replied, with an embarrassed smile.

Severus nodded, "Quite true, I can do all sorts of unexpected things."

Remus swallowed, and barely had a moment to register his thoughts before Severus had kissed him. They stayed there for a brief moment, before Severus pulled back.

"I really do have to go, Sev," Remus said, not realising he hadn't used Severus' full name.

"As you wish," Severus replied, heading back down the Hall, he cast one last look at Remus before opening the doors and leaving.

Remus remained stood, surprised. Gradually, as his thoughts came back to him, he walked down the other side of the Hall, by his own house' table, and collected the Cloak.

As he made his way back upstairs, recalling the events, a grin crept across his face.

"Oh, you found it?" James said, taking Remus away from his thoughts as he entered the common room, not entirely aware of his surroundings, for his thoughts were still downstairs, in the Hall, with Severus.

"What are you grinning at?" Sirius asked, looking over at him from the chair. For once, Remus didn't pause to observe how Sirius looked in the chair. Instead, he merely blushed, said a hurried, "Nothing," And headed up to their dorm bathroom to sort himself out before their lesson.


	5. Chapter 5

As Sirius and James entered the lesson late, as per usual, they were greeted with the familiar, "Ten points from Gryffindor," from Professor Slughorn, who hated nothing more than having to explain his instructions over and over.

Uncaring, the two of them took seats besides Lily. As each row seated three, and there were two rows to a block, it left one empty chair, unnoticed by anyone except for Remus, who scanned the class for Severus.

"Lily," Remus said in an undertone, "Where's Severus?"

She shrugged, watching James in undisguised awe. Very aware, James continued to mess around as he was, tousling his hair with his hand every now and then.

"Here you are, Mr Snape," Slughorn said. Immediately, Remus' head shot up. As Sirius looked at him; frowning in confusion, Remus made to look as though he was just straining to look at the instructions on the board.

Turning to see what it was Remus had actually been looking at, his brow furrowed further.

"Eurgh," he said dramatically to James, "Look what's come in."

James turned around, and soon enough his expression of disgust mirrored Sirius'.

Spying the empty seat beside them, Severus groaned inwardly. Also looking, James dived up from his own seat, and sat opposite, beside Lily, before Severus could.

Sirius motioned for Remus to shuffle along one. Obediently he did so, realising too late, as Severus sat down, that he was now, more or less, sandwiched between the two people he now loved the most.

He felt the heat begin to rise in his cheeks as Sirius' arm brushed against his own. Likewise, Severus' thigh touched Remus'. Neither of them made any effort to stop it from happening.

"And, begin," Slughorn announced after having explained his instructions yet again.

Remus, being entirely hopeless at Potions, sat slumped in his chair. As there were only two lessons he didn't pay attention to (Care of Magical Creatures being the other) Remus instead, listened intently to the conversation of the others.

Severus, however, had immediately risen from his chair to go and collect his ingredients. He stood watching, from the storage cupboard as he saw that neither of the others were going to make any attempt to move.

Tutting, he continued to gather his own ingredients.

Back at the table, the conversation had, by the skin of their teeth, narrowly avoided turning back to the egg.

"Won't you two ever make it to a lesson on time?" Lily asked them, sceptically.

Sirius and James appraised each other, saying together dramatically, "Erm, no."

Lily and Remus rolled their eyes.

"So, Remus?" Lily began, ignoring the curious glances of the other three boys, "Why were you asking for Sev's whereabouts?" She asked, fighting to keep the accusation from her voice.

Remus shrugged, "No reason exactly. I just noticed he wasn't in the class."

At that moment, Remus glanced over at the cupboard where Severus was gathering his things together and heading back.

"Why?" said Sirius with a snigger, "Did you think James and I had hexed him and left him hanging like the bat he is, upside down in the corridor somewhere?"

Plastering a fake smile, Remus nodded, "You can't deny it's a possibility."

James laughed outright. Much to the rest of the class' annoyance.

"Are you going to start today, or am I going to have to keep every single one of you behind?" Professor Slughorn said as he approached the table.

He looked disapprovingly at Lily, the others knew why. As one of his favourites, he wouldn't want to keep her behind in a detention.

"Sorry, Professor. It's just...you know this isn't really my skilled area..." Remus said tactfully.

"No problem my dear boy," he said chuckling slightly, "Ah, here we go," he continued as Severus came back.

"Snape, my dear, would you be able to guide Mr Lupin here?" Slughorn asked. All eyes turned to Severus.

He hesitated, "Erm-"

"Excellent," Slughorn replied without waiting for an answer, "All I ask is that he doesn't blow up the class." And with that, leaving a furiously flushing Remus, Slughorn walked away.

"That wasn't fair of him," Sirius said, trying to keep Remus' attention away from Severus.

Remus merely shrugged, "I know I'm awful at this. No point denying it. Right, Sev...I mean, erm, Severus...You don't have to do this, I'll just sit down and won't touch anything. It's safer that way."

Severus laughed along with the others, earning him a glare from Sirius.

"Anyway," James said, throwing his arm casually around the back of Lily's chair. She stiffened, eyeing it warily before deciding it wasn't doing her any harm.

"Which girl do you have your eye on, Padfoot?" James asked him.

Remus turned his attention away from Severus and the cauldron to watch Sirius. As it was, he appeared to be trying hard not to blush. Only the thin layer of sweat beginning to build upon his neck would have made anyone suspect there was anything wrong. But then, Remus reminded himself, that could easily be blamed on the increasing temperature of the classroom.

"I daresay you'll find out sooner or later," Sirius said grinning. He glanced briefly up at Remus and each of them lowered their gazes, catching the other one out.

"Whoa!" Severus said, making Remus jump. As he did so, the vial he forgot he had been holding, fell to the ground, leaving a trail along his shoe.

The entire class turned to view them, and Severus – his arm upon Remus' – leant over to turn off the heat beneath Remus' cauldron.

Slughorn chuckled, "Go and get yourself cleaned up, Lupin m'dear boy."

Without delay, Remus turned and exited the class. Before he did so he caught the eyes of Sirius, as he smirked, and Severus who rolled his eyes at Remus' hopeless potions skills.

Once he exited the class, out of their view, Remus' smile faltered as he considered what was going to happen in two days time, when the egg results were announced.

"Oh well," Remus said to himself as he made his way to the boys bathroom, "Whatever will happen, will happen."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, when Remus awoke, the common room was abuzz with excitement.

"What is it?" Remus asked Peter, as he walked over to the fire to join his friends.

"Haven't you seen the notice board?" James called.

Shaking his head, Remus turned back to where he had come from, and went to read the board.

Two older Gryffindors moved aside so he could see the sign;

_ATTENTION_

_THIRD YEARS AND OVER_

_In light of the current event, a Hogsmeade trip will be taking place later this day. It is suggested that the students purchase something for their Easter person, and so we only ask that the brief shopping time is used wisely._

_All those without permission, may go and see Professor McGonagall about what it is they require from Hogsmeade. It is likely the Head Boy and Girl will sort out your gift_.

Remus backed away from the sign, the excitement coursing through him.

"Come on then," Sirius said, getting up from the chair, "Let's get ready."

"Where should we go first?" Peter asked.

"I say we go and get a Butterbeer, don't you?" Sirius suggested.

"No," Remus objected, "We need to go and get the eggs, don't we? We can get a drink afterwards, if there's still time," he reasoned.

James nodded in agreement, wanting to observe everything that he could possibly get for Lily. He hadn't registered in his mind, that he may not be paired with Lily at all.

Remus was thinking about who he should buy for. After all, he didn't have much money with him, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to end up with Sirius or Severus.

Sirius wasn't excited about going shopping first, he already knew what he wanted to buy. However, after the time had gone by, quicker than they expected, Sirius was then grateful for the extra time.

"Shopping it is, then," James agreed.

They made their way to Zonko's first, just to see what trick eggs there were.

"Merlin!" Sirius exclaimed, seeing the exploding egg that Dumbledore had told them about, "I really want one of those."

Remus looked, and saw that he too, would love to have one. Then he saw the price.

Sirius was grinning at the thought of exploding the egg in a potion one lesson, all over Severus, and he looked over at Remus. Seeing his face fall, Sirius felt bad, and vowed to get an extra bar of chocolate for Remus, just to cheer him up.

"Come on," James said impatiently, "I can't get Lily anything from in here. She'd kill me."

Still thinking of ways to cheer up Remus, Sirius nodded, putting his arm around Remus in a friendly manner.

Both of the boys felt a little awkward, although Remus was still comforted by the arm. He smiled at Sirius, before looking back at the ground. As he did so, his eyes passed over Severus, and he then felt guilty about Sirius' arm around him. Nonetheless, Remus did not move from Sirius.

Severus gave Remus a small smile and an understanding nod, before walking back to the school.

Remus felt conflicted.

"Come on Moony," Sirius said, wanting nothing more than to see his friend smiling again, "I'm sure we can stock up your not-so-secret chocolate stash."

Remus turned to Sirius, not forgetting his earlier dismay completely, but he was distracted, at least.

"You know about it?" Remus asked, looking amused.

"Who doesn't?" Peter said, laughing.

"Oh, okay then," Remus said.

They fell silent as they entered Honeyduke's sweet shop. Crowded with Hogwarts students.

There were shelves upon shelves of all kinds of chocolate, muggle and magical alike.

"Moony," Sirius said, taking his arm from him, and tapping him on the arm repeatedly, a sense of urgency about it.

Remus took his gaze from a multi-chocolate made egg, to turn to Sirius, "What is it?" he said, somewhat annoyed that there was so much to look at, and little time to see it all.

"Up there," Sirius said, pointing to the top shelf.

'Up there' there was the biggest egg Remus had ever seen.

"Wow."

It was all Remus could say. The huge chocolate egg, made up of muggle popping candy, was filled with hundreds upon hundreds of exploding eggs, marshmallow filled eggs, mini eggs and much, much more.

"That would cost an arm and a leg," Remus managed to say, as he was knocked sideways by someone trying to get past him. He stood amidst the students, in the centre, looking up at the egg. Beside him, Sirius was laughing at the expression upon Remus' face.

"I suspect it will," Sirius agreed, his thoughts elsewhere.

Remus became excited; he vowed that he would save up everything he owned, to get that egg for someone.

"Are you two not ready?" James asked, staggering over to them; his arms around a huge egg, though only half the size of the egg Sirius and Remus had been looking at.

"I thought you shouldn't eat anything bigger than your head?" Peter asked.

Sirius laughed, "That's why he got this egg, isn't it Prongs?" he said, "His head is still five times bigger."

Remus laughed.

James flushed, "Aren't you done?" he asked again.

"Are you kidding? I'll have to come back, there's too much to see," Sirius said, with a pointed look at James, who nodded in understanding.

"Right, well I need to look around, I'll see you guys in a moment," Remus said, heading over to the more affordable eggs.

"Who are you looking for?" Lily asked, coming up beside him.

"Well...I..." Remus stuttered.

"Sirius?" She suggested.

Remus merely gawped.

"Remus, I am a very observant girl," she said, looking smug.

"I'm not 100% sure anymore, but...I think so," he said helplessly, trying to distract himself with the eggs before him.

"Why not get one from Zonko's?" She suggested, "I'd kill James if he considered getting one from there for me, but you and I both know that Sirius would appreciate it."

Remus nodded in agreement, but didn't dare to say he wouldn't be able to afford it.

"Come on, I'll have a look with you," she said.

As they walked back out of the shop, bypassing Sirius and James, Remus realised, "You think you'll get James?" he asked her.

"I hope I do," she said, "But just don't tell him that. He's arrogant enough as it is."

Remus laughed outright in agreement.

"Okay, there we go," she said, holding the door open for him.

"I can't..." he began.

"I'm sure you can," she disagreed.

"But..." he began, unsure what she could possibly mean.

"How much money did you bring?" She asked him.

Remus reached into his pocket and revelled, "FIVE GALLEONS?" he exclaimed.

Lily looked amused.

"Who? What? You knew about this?" he said. He knew he hadn't even brought two galleons with him.

"Of course I did," she said, "Now, have a look around."

Obligingly, he looked along the small section for Easter, and picked up and exploding egg.

"Is it wise?" He asked her.

Lily shrugged, "You know he'd only come back along one of those secret paths of yours anyway, and buy a load to disrupt a lesson."

Remus could only agree, and didn't ask how she knew about the paths.

"This egg then, please," Remus asked politely, making his way up to the counter, "I need to go back and get one from the Honeyduke's though. In case it isn't Sirius," he said to Lily.

"That's okay. We don't have much time, though," she replied.

Remus nodded, and handed over three galleons to the counter assistant.

"Happy Easter," he said to her, taking his things and walking out of the shop with Lily.

Spying Sirius before him, he hid the egg in his pocket.

"Ready to go back?" Sirius asked him.

"Give me two seconds," he said, bypassing them and heading back into Honeyduke's. Inside, he headed straight back to the affordable range.

"That will do," he said aloud to no one, as Professor McGonagall entered the shop and began ushering people out.

Instantly, he picked up a dark chocolate egg, filled with a marshmallow centre, and caramel.

"One galleon and five sickles, then," the assistant said, looking tired.

"Thank you," he said, putting the egg into his other pocket.

"Let's go," he said, exiting the shop and joining Sirius, Peter, Lily and James. All of whom had empty hands.

They walked back to the castle in silence, lost in their own thoughts.

Remus looked up at the castle as it loomed ominously upon them.

Unnoticed by his company, Severus Snape was clear, to Remus' sharpened senses, to be peering from the window. He smiled a bit, assuming that Remus was looking at him.

Casting a wary glance at the others, Remus waved. Severus also waved back, before hopping down from the window.

He went back over to his bed, where he had hidden the small number of eggs he had been able to afford.

"He'll like it," he assured himself, blocking out the mental memory of Sirius carrying back to school the huge egg, earlier on, "He will," he repeated.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are we all seated comfortably?" Professor Dumbledore announced, a twinkle in his eye and a huge smile upon his face.

"just get on with it," James muttered, seeming slightly on edge. Around them, students seemed to be sharing James' thoughts.

"Okay, okay," Professor Dumbledore announced, looking around at the excited faces. "Could the egg be brought out, please."

At once, a couple of small house elves came through the doors, pushing the egg with an invisible force.

"They're house elves?" Peter questioned. James merely shrugged, and Sirius was watching Remus.

"They're nice little creatures," he said. Sirius shook his head, knowing what Remus was getting at.

"You're not a creature, Rem, you're a person. Just like me," Sirius pointed out.

"But you're a dog..." Peter commented; a small crease forming between his eyes.

"Not helpful," Sirius mumbled, turning back to the front. Unconvinced, Remus tore his gaze from the two elves as they walked back down the hall. Simultaneously, Sirius held out his hand for a hi-five.

Remus rolled his eyes, grinning as the elf bowed and obliged.

"When we have finished playing with the elves," Professor Dumbledore announced, smiling as he watched Sirius, "The results can be announced."

Silence surrounded the halls, and Sirius sat back in his seat properly.

"Okay then," Professor Dumbledore announced. He pointed his wand over at the egg, and watched as its outer shell shed, to reveal a black, silver, gold and blue egg, glistening in the dim light of the hall.

At once, a slip of paper flew out of the egg and burst into flame. The students watched in awe as the flames manoeuvred to spell out a name.

"Lily Evans," people around the room announced as they realised whose name was being spelt out.

Lily blushed scarlet, and sat staring straight ahead, careful to avoid the gazes of those around her, who made no effort to hide their watchful eyes.

"And..." Professor Dumbledore announced. A drum roll echoed across the room, led eagerly by Sirius and Peter, whilst James sat, biting his lip in anxiousness.

"YES!" James jumped out of his seat as the flames made a 'J' shape in the air.

"Wait a minute," a fifth year Ravenclaw announced, he too had a name beginning with 'J'.

'Ja'

'Jam'

'James.'

Without waiting for the rest, James Potter – the only James in the school, to his knowledge, rushed to the bottom of the hall and up the other side of the table to Lily. Students and teachers alike, laughed at the antics.

"Lily Evans and James Potter," Professor McGonagall clarified unnecessarily.

Applause rang out; louder on the Gryffindor table than anywhere else.

"It's starting already," A Hufflepuff announced, watching as another slip of parchment flew out of the shining egg.

"Lucius Malfoy," people declared loudly. Silence consumed the hall once more as they awaited the opposing name.

A drum roll started again, led this time by several of his Slytherin friends, and it continued across the Slytherin table, and in odd places around the hall – missing the Gryffindor table.

"Narcissa Black."

Trying to hide his smug look, Lucius rose from the table and made his way down to where Narcissa sat with her sister, Bellatrix.

"Him?" Bellatrix declared loudly, much to Sirius' amusement – taking over his disgust at seeing his cousin.

"Would you do me the honour of accompanying me, Miss Black?" Lucius asked her, holding out a hand.

"I will," she replied, a sly smile rising upon her face.

Outbreaks of 'aww' and 'how sweet' could have been heard at odd places around the hall.

"I should have mentioned," Professor Dumbledore announced, wiping a tear from his eye, "That once you have been..." he gestured with his hands to Lucius and Narcissa, and then to James and Lily, "Partnered," he continued, "If it is okay with you, I just ask that you – if you could be so kind as to – leave the hall. Your fun can begin," he added, smiling again.

Eagerly, Lily and James took hands, walking down the hall at a leisurely pace.

Similarly, Lucius and Narcissa walked side by side; a strut beside a graceful movement.

"Who will be our third lucky couple?" Professor Dumbledore announced, taking his seat again behind his desk. "I'm certainly glad that they seem happy, so far, aren't you, Minerva?" he muttered to her.

"Don't speak to soon, Albus," she warned, watching as the egg spelt out; 'Frank Longbottom.'

Sirius looked up as Remus nudged him, and they looked over at where Frank and Alice sat together.

"Think he'll get her?" Sirius mumbled.

Remus shrugged, "It'd be a shame if he didn't."

Naturally, however, Alice's name was brought out of the egg.

Applause rang out again as the two of them sat staring into each other's eyes.

Someone behind them, on the Ravenclaw table, coughed; a reminder of where they were, and so they rose from their bench, and made their way out of the hall.

"Think there are any gays?" Peter asked aloud.

Remus shuffled in his seat nervously. He glanced over at the Slytherin table, and averted his gaze as a Slytherin looked at him.

"Most likely," Sirius answered, looking smug.

"Did you put your name in, Peter?" Remus asked, eager to change the subject.

"Erm..." Peter flushed.

"Hoping for Alicia?" Sirius asked him, grinning broadly.

"Alicia?" Remus asked, intrigued.

"Hufflepuff," Sirius replied, as if that explained everything. As it was, it more or less did.

"There," Sirius went on, pointing between the heads of some Slytherin twins, at the Hufflepuff table.

"Oh, her?" Remus asked, observing the very round, pink faced girl.

"Don't point," Peter snapped, and Sirius and Remus turned back to the front.

As they spoke, two boys walked down the hall together; their arms around each other.

"See, Peter," Sirius said with a pointed look. Peter nodded to show he had gotten the message.

During their discussion, many more people had been partnered up, and had left the hall.

"It's almost deserted," Sirius said, noticing. Remus could only nod, his agitation returned as he looked across the hall and saw that Severus, too, remained there.

"Blood traitor," a Slytherin called out.

Remus looked up and saw that Arthur Weasley's name was written in the flames before them.

"They're right," Sirius announced, looking proud.

"It doesn't matter. Isn't he, like, your cousin or something?" Remus asked him.

"Who isn't?" A girl beside them sniggered.

Remus looked questioning.

"Pure blood," she said, answering the unspoken question.

"Oh yeah," Remus said.

"He loves muggles," a seventh year they had never spoken to, said.

"Naturally," someone else replied, referring to the fact that he had been declared a 'blood traitor.'

"Molly Prewitt," someone said aloud, reading the flames.

The seventh year girl stood up. Her pink cheeks going much pinker as Arthur approached.

"Come on then," he said with a smile.

"Only five couples remaining," Professor Dumbledore declared.

"I wonder who hasn't put their name in," Sirius said, nodding his head as he counted the remaining people in the hall.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"There are eleven people," he answered, trying to figure it out.

"Maybe you just can't count," Peter said.

Sirius raised his eyebrow, but his retort was cut off as Remus poked him to be quiet.

"Peter Pettigrew," Remus declared.

The other two, slow to respond, looked over at the flames. Sure enough, Peter's name was there.

"Ha!" Sirius said, stifling a snort, "What if you ended up with Snivellus?"

Peter ignored Sirius, and blushed most profoundly as Alicia's name was written before them.

"Good luck," Remus muttered as Peter got out of his seat.

Awkwardly, the two of them made it out of the hall, side by side.

"And we come to our almost final pairing," Professor Dumbledore announced.

"Hey Rem! It's you," Sirius said, watching the flames with a broad grin upon his face.

Remus sat frozen. He felt sick.

'S'

'Why did both their names have to start with an S,' he wondered to himself.

The people in the hall watched on as the name was written. Remus refused to look; terrified.

"What the...?" Mumbling broke out around the hall.

Horrified, Remus looked up.

"What's going on, Remus?" Sirius asked, the smile fading slightly.

"Why, what...?" Remus stumbled over his words.

Sirius moved his head out of the way so he could see what was going on.

"Remus Lupin.

Sirius Black.

Severus Snape," Professor Dumbledore announced, for all three names were written together, within the flames.

"Boys, just remain in the hall, please," Remus' head of year; Professor McGonagall, announced.

There was a tense silence around the room.

There was only one question flying around Remus' mind; 'What am I going to do?'


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry, I realise this chapter took a little longer - it's been a bad week, and...I wasn't sure how to proceed with it. As of this chapter, there is no planning involved. Enjoy, and thanks for your patience :)**_

* * *

Remus couldn't bring himself to look at neither Sirius nor Severus. Or anyone else in the hall, for that matter. The rest of the pairing ceremony went by unnoticed.

'At least,' Remus thought to himself, 'I have bought two eggs, so I can give one to each of them,' he commended, with a small, sad laugh to himself, heard only by Sirius, who went on to cast him a mixed look; a variation of disgust, anger, longing and determination.

Across the room, Severus sat facing away from those remaining on his house table. The Gryffindor – Slytherin love triangle. That would be one to tell the kids.

A new silence filled the room, as the couples left the half talking animatedly about what had happened, bonding almost instantly.

"What?" Remus said aloud as Sirius nudged him after a while.

Without a word, Sirius nodded his head to the front, and Remus instantly followed his gaze. As did Severus; he had looked back at Remus' outburst.

Professor McGonagall, Professor Slughorn and Professor Dumbledore stood talking to one another, but she turned away to motion for the three of them to go and join her at the front of the hall.

Each of them waited for the other to go first. And so, swallowing his nervousness, Remus stood up. He was, after all, at the centre of this catastrophe.

"Thank you, Lupin," Professor McGonagall said with a pointed look at the other two, remaining within their seats.

Remus continued up to the front looking a little afraid; Severus was, without a doubt, a Slytherin. Thus so, Remus wasn't entirely sure how he would be, if he was made angry. Sirius, on the other hand, is usually the one to make a joke in a horrible situation, and even when angry, he was usually overcome quickly when it came to Remus. Of course, the circumstances were different this time. Much, much different.

And so, as though in competition with one another, both Sirius and Severus arose from their places and made their way to the front; Sirius almost at a run, wanting to chose his spot beside Remus. Severus; leisurely and thoughtful – he too, was afraid.

"I'm sure you can understand the complications that will arise from this situation," Professor Dumbledore said to the three of them as they took seats at the neutral Hufflepuff table. To begin with, Severus had some grievances regarding sitting at said table, but seeing Remus sit down nonplussed, he joined him and Sirius, as they sat across from Dumbledore, Slughorn and McGonagall.

"It is, nonetheless," Dumbledore went on, "A situation we had not foreseen, and so we are, you could say, uncharacteristically unprepared."

Remus glanced, within his periphery, at the two beside him. Neither of them aware of his gaze, continued to listen intently to Dumbledore, and then he sighed, wishing he had, as he had sworn he would have done, not put his name in the egg at all.

"With that being said," Dumbledore went on, hearing Remus' sigh, "We will do everything we can to make the situation easier for the three of you."

Remus gave a small nod; a little relief flying through him for the first time.

"First things first," McGonagall began after Dumbledore had finished, "It has to be asked; Remus – do you object to being placed with either of the two beside you; Black or Snape?"

At this, Remus felt the gaze of the five others in the room upon him instantly.

"Erm..." he stumbled over his words, knowing his immediate answer was 'No, I don't object,' but he didn't want to appear desperate, and he was understandably nervous about each of their reactions.

"No," he mumbled. Having forgotten the specific words of the question, Sirius and Severus shot daggered looks at one another before each returning their gazes to Remus.

"Sorry?" McGonagall prompted.

Remus found the courage to ignore those beside him, and looked at his head of year.

"No, I don't object," he said with a new found determination.

"That's settled then," Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"It goes without saying," Slughorn finally said, "Remus, my boy, you will, I suspect, be given a coin or so from each Head of Year, just to ensure neither boys are left out," he finished with a proud look at his favourite Potion's student, and then at the trouble-making Gryffindor.

"Oh yes, of cour-"

"No need," Remus interrupted his own Head of Year.

"Sorry?" McGonagall and Slughorn said in unison.

"I have already purchased something in the likelihood I was placed with either of them, Sir," Remus replied with a nod at Slughorn, "Professor," he added kindly to McGonagall.

Remus flinched as Sirius spun around to face him.

"You mean to say that you have known all week that you might be put with that greasy bastard?" Sirius spat.

"Black!" roared Slughorn. McGonagall stood up simultaneously.

"There was a chance," Remus answered, ignoring the commotion, "That I could have been out with _**Severus**_," he added, putting a specific emphasis on Severus' name, as he sat behind Remus, now looking smug at the defensive manner.

"We won't be having any more language like that, will we Sirius?" Dumbledore said strictly – in a stature enough to rival that of McGonagall's.

"No, Sir," Sirius answered dejected.

Professor McGonagall took her seat again, still looking rather angry at the brief dismissal.

"Let it go," Dumbledore whispered to her, "He's bound to be angry."

Dumbledore ignored the brief glare shot at him from Slughorn, and looked over at the boys.

"So," he said aloud, "How to proceed..."

Remus bit his lip. This was the moment he had waited for.

"Wait," Sirius said. Everyone looked to him, "What if, Sniv- Snape or I chose we don't want to go with Mo- Remus?"

Remus felt as though he'd just been punched.

"Why?" McGonagall asked him, not quite able to hide her aghast feeling.

"Well..." Sirius hesitated.

"You don't want to be with me?" Remus asked him, feeling stung, finally finding his voice.

Severus was stuck between two feelings; he felt bad for Remus, whom he knew loved his best friend as much as he loved Severus, and excitement; he might have Remus to himself, and he barely had to do anything to get him.

"Of course I want to be with you," Sirius answered immediately, looking down at Remus.

"Then what...?"

"I was meaning; Severus could just, like, leave us to it," Sirius said, shrugging slightly as he kind of realised that it wouldn't be as easy as that.

"Forget that," Severus sneered, "You've taken everything from me, Black; you and Potter. Hell will freeze over before you take Remus too."

There was an appreciative silence, broken only by Sirius' response;

"Well, do send me a letter to tell me if it does when you're down there."

Remus couldn't help the snicker that escaped his lips. Sirius grinned at him, seeming exited by the idea now that he knew Severus wasn't going to back down. Severus looked a little hurt that Remus had laughed, but when Remus looked at him too, with a smile, Severus realised it was all okay.

"Game on," Severus said.

"Game on," Sirius repeated.

This worried Remus a little. Again, he compared the two of them in his head; on one hand, there was Severus – knew more Dark Arts than the seventh years, and wouldn't hesitate to practise out a spell upon a Gryffindor, let alone a Marauder Gryffindor.

And then, on the other hand, there was Sirius; forever looking for an excuse to hex Severus, whom he now had a reason to hex just as much as James used to.

"It isn't a game," Remus said eventually – worry for each of their abilities to get in the way of the whole point, coursing through him.

Professor Slughorn and Professor McGonagall nodded in agreement. Dumbledore, however, looked amused, although serious.

Severus and Sirius looked at Remus, before looking back at one another and seeing each other's determination.

"I'm not letting you go without a fight, Rem,'" Sirius announced – a rare but sure show of affection from him, making Remus' cheeks fill with a faint pink colouring, making the scar from his ear to his nose much more visible.

As though he felt the need to compete once again, Severus declared, "I'm not letting you go – even _**with**_ a fight."

Sirius looked slightly abashed at being outdone.

"Okay then," McGonagall said, remembering she had a class of second years to teach in half an hour, "Be gone; the three of you."

Instantly, Sirius, Severus and Remus stood up and began to leave.

"Whoa," Remus was stopped by a hand upon his shoulder, "Professor?" he asked McGonagall in confusion.

"Do you know what you're doing, Remus?" she asked – using his forename in a rare show of concern.

"Not at all, Professor," he answered honestly, slightly giddy.

She nodded, as though she had expected that answer, "Then go," she said, releasing him, "Go and make sure they haven't killed each other yet..."

Remus laughed, and began to walk out of the now empty-of-children, hall. As her words went over in his mind, his laughter faded and he sped up, realising that Sirius and Severus could very well be duelling in the corridor, no matter what Filch would say.

"Merlin," Remus muttered to himself as he left the hall, "I hope I'm not spending the rest of my school career as a referee..."


	9. Chapter 9

_**I sincerely apologise for the wait - there've been exams and all sorts going on, but I got a sudden idea, and so here is the next chapter.**_

As he too, vacated the hall, Remus paused to run a hand through his hair. How had this mess arisen? More importantly, how was he to get out of it?

"You can't," a little voice in his head told him.

"Remus."

Remus turned to the left instantly at the sound of his name, and saw Severus and Sirius stood seemingly miles apart, as though each of them may get a disease if the stepped closer to one another. He couldn't help but smile at the scene before him.

"Both of my men together," he thought.

Sirius glanced at Severus, somewhat disgusted. Severus, meanwhile, appeared seemingly happy.

"I just said that aloud, didn't I?" Remus asked, slightly bemused.

"Yeah," the other two said simultaneously: making Remus smile widely.

There was a moment's silence as Remus walked over and perched himself between the other two.

"I need to go back to my dorm..." Remus said awkwardly; pointedly looking away from Sirius, whom he knew would be looking indecently smug.

"That's okay," Severus said instantly – alerting Remus to the fact that it most probably was not, 'okay.'

"I will come and find you...I promise," Remus said, trying to make amends.

Severus nodded, his expression neutral, "You'll need to tell your...friends...what happened, I guess."

Was he bitter? Most probably.

'I will make it up to him later,' Remus thought.

"I will see you at the..."

"...library," Severus finished, now smiling slightly.

"The library. Yes," Remus said, retreating.

Sirius too, had begun to make his way upstairs.

"I lo- Erm..See you soon," Remus corrected, as he and Severus said good bye to one another as they departed.

As Remus turned around to head upstairs with Sirius, Sirius slowed slightly, now feeling a little nervous.

"You haven't said that to me, you know," he pointed out, a little playful.

"What?"

"That you love me."

"I haven't said it to Se-"

"You almost did," Sirius interjected, as Remus frowned.

"I'll get there, eventually. Just you wait and see," Remus said.

"Great," Sirius replied sarcastically as the two of them reached the portrait, "Waiting. My favourite game."

Remus merely snickered in response as he said the password, 'fizzing whiz bee' to the Fat Lady.

As the portrait opened, the two of them looked at one another.

"You tell James," they both said at the same time, making them laugh aloud.

"Come on," Sirius said, still grinning as he put his arm around Remus and they entered the common room.

"You got one another?" James declared from the huge armchair he was in – Lily sitting beside him; perched upon the edge.

"It isn't as easy as that, James..." Remus declared, shuffling nervously.

"Huh?" James looked at the two faces before him; where there was laughter, there was still pain. Where there was love, there was still confusion.

"There are...well..."

"Have you heard the news?" A second year said, entering the portrait hole looking hungry with new gossip.

"What?" Several people asked, looking at her.

"REMUS SEVERUS AND SIRIUS ARE TOGETHER," she shouted within the same breath.

That was when she noticed Sirius and Remus by the fireplace, and she fell silent.

"Well..." Remus said awkwardly, "I guess it saved us from having to say it..."

Sirius looked a little embarrassed, yet outraged as he appraised the girl.

"Prongs – rest assured the greasy git and I have nothing with one another," Sirius commended.

"Sirius don't..." Remus began, trailing off at the mixed expression of James; sceptical and surprised.

"And there I was...thinking he was after me," Lily casually chirped in.

The others nodded in agreement.

Remus shuffled anxiously, and glanced at the clock.

"Go, Moony," Sirius said kindly, steering him to the chair a couple of yards away.

"Go?" Remus asked, somewhat confused.

"To Sniv- Snape," Sirius said, making an effort to appear nice regarding his arch nemesis, whom he now had more reason to hate than ever before.

Despite wanting this, Remus couldn't bear to leave Sirius so soon, he just felt mean about doing so, "I can't leave y-"

"You can. You sleep with...erm, in my dorm. I shall be up, waiting for your return," Sirius answered; a sincere looking smile upon his face.

"Really?" Remus looked somewhat cheered up, and although the thought pained Sirius, he nodded.

"Have some fun, love," Sirius answered, making both he and Remus blush.

"Thanks," Remus answered, retreating.

"Love you," Sirius muttered to Remus' retreating figure, before turning back to James.

Remus looked back, hearing this, but decided he must have imagined it, as Sirius wasn't looking at him any longer.

Shrugging, Remus left the common room and headed to the library.

"What are we going to do, Padfoot?" James asked him, a plan forming within his mind.

"_**We**_ are not going anything," Sirius said, smirking.

"Then what...?" James asked, frowning.

"Leave it to me."

* * *

"That was quite quick," Severus said as Remus' obvious figure loomed ominously before him.

"Some second year decided to announce the situation to the entire common room," Remus explained.

"Ah. Yeah - Arabella, was it? Yeah I saw her crouched, listening," Severus answered.

"Well, she sort of exaggerated the situation," Remus went on, and Severus looked mildly curious, "Made it sound as though we were involved in some kind of threesome."

Severus spluttered.

"Precisely," Remus answered casually, settling himself beside Severus.

"It isn't the thought of being with him...it's the thought of sharing you," Severus said matter-of-factly.

Remus sighed.

"Sorry," Severus said after a moment's silence – somewhat uncharacteristically.

"What for?" Remus asked him.

"This. It puts more pressure on you..." Severus trailed off, suddenly looking interested in the first year's book shelf opposite them.

"Pressure...hmm..." Remus muttered thoughtfully, giving Severus a brief flare of an idea.

"Having said that," Severus whispered, "I am inclined to put a little extra pressure upon you..."

Remus turned to look at him questioningly, but was saved the hassle as Severus neared him slowly, carefully, before pressing his lips to Remus'.

Prepared, unlike the last time, Remus responded carefully, clenching his hand into a fist to maintain some sort of composure.

"Relax," Severus muttered against his lips, reaching down to uncurl Remus' fingers.

Remus smiled slightly, relaxing somewhat, and closed his eyes – embarking in the minor kiss.

As though it was a signal, the two of them instantly raised the boundaries of the kiss.

Remus was granted the entrance of Severus' lips, and explored his partner's mouth.

Alternatively, Severus played with Remus' fingers, brushing his own against them, holding them within his own.

Remus let out a little moan as Severus' tongue was brushed upon the roof of his mouth – making Severus smile slightly, and move his hand to Remus' waist as the two of their bodies moved closer to one another.

The scent of chocolate and honey overrode anything else around Severus. Similarly, Remus was surrounded in a sea of spice and cinder.

They were lost in one another. Comfortable. Distracted. Home.

They stayed there for quite some time, although the clothes stayed on. The only sign of much heat, was as Remus' hand subconsciously explored Severus' torso through the material upon him. Before his hand found its way to Severus' thigh, and brought the other boy even closer.

"Nine pm, make sure the students are out and in their common rooms, Madam Pince," Argus Filch' voice echoed through the library, quietly – unbeknown to the two boys engulfed in one another.

"Of course," she replied, making her way through the shelves.

Bang.

The two boys jumped apart as a book was pushed back onto a shelf.

They remained silent as they studied one another, each taking their hands back to themselves.

"Come on boys," Madam Pince said, peering through some shelves, "Back to your common rooms now."

They rose carefully; neither wanting to appear in a hurry to leave, nor wanting to get into trouble.

"I..." Remus began, a little of his nervousness shed away.

Severus shook his head, instead reaching for Remus' hand.

The two of them entwined their fingers as they walked; each of them happy to feel like their hands belonged with each other's.

"I will see you tomorrow. After breakfast, I guess though," Remus said as they neared the parting stairs once again: the first time either of them had spoken as they made their way contented back from the library.

"I shall hold you to that," Severus said, a touch teasingly.

"Please do," Remus said, surprising himself with the intensity of his words.

"Bye," Severus said, regretfully taking his hand from Remus'.

"Bye," Remus quoted, heading up the stairs.

"Oh, and Severus," Remus said, turning back.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Then there was silence once more.

* * *

_**So then... what does Sirius have planned?**_

_**I may have mentioned this before, but I have no idea as of yet, how I want to end this. And so I thought, 'hey, see what everyone else wants.' If you'd like - with a review - just let me know who you'd like to end up together. Severus and Remus, or Remus and Sirius. I'm sure it shall help me :)**_

_**I must say - I think there may be a couple of week's wait for the next chapter, it depends. If it isn't up within the next week, it will be up after the fifteenth of June. After the muggle's OWLs have finished. Potions is last - Friday. And yeah, she's as bad as Remus in that area.**_

_***grins* So anyway - please help me out. It will, I'd wager, help the story to progress, if I know what people want to hear.**_

_**Thanks for sticking by us.**_

_**See you soon.**_


	10. Chapter 10

"He's upstairs," James declared, without looking up, as Remus made his way through the portrait hole; the events of the past hour still in his mind.

"Huh?" Remus asked him, coming back to the present.

"Sirius. Upstairs," James repeated, glancing up at Remus briefly. As he did so, he noticed a small, barely noticeable gleam in Remus' soft eyes.

"What?" Remus paused, catching James looking over at him.

Shaking his head, James turned his attention back to the fire; a book closed upon his lap, as he hoped internally, that the gleam was in regards to Sirius, upstairs, as opposed to the Slytherin he detested so much.

Feeling slightly confused, Remus bypassed James, nodded to Peter as he scrawled along a sheet of parchment, looking half asleep, and made his way upstairs.

"Who is it?" Sirius asked, following the soft knock on the dormitory door.

"Me," Remus answered.

"Stop messing around, James," Sirius muttered, sounding slightly annoyed.

"It's me," Remus repeated.

Sirius paused, and stared over at the door, "Remus?" he called softly.

Instead of answering, Remus opened the door, and stepped inside. What he saw there, made him come to a standstill.

Sirius had appeared to attempt to tame his wild brown hair. But not unlike James', the task was impossible. Instead, straight down the centre of Sirius' head, was a nice, straight, flat pile of hair. Either side, lay big bushy bits of hair.

And that was just the start.

Sirius was sat, perched on the end of his own bed, in his favourite shirt, and jeans. Muggle attire that Remus himself, had helped Sirius find – with Lily's help, one Christmas long ago.

"I.." Sirius stumbled over his words, seemingly embarrassed.

"You remind me of Albert Einstein," Remus pointed out, with a nod at Sirius' hair.

"Who?" Sirius asked, frowning slightly – distracted.

"Muggle scientist," Remus pointed out, seeming to have forgotten Sirius' apparent lack of knowhow, on the muggle front.

"A scientist is, like, a potioneer, yeah?" Sirius asked him, looking awed at Remus, and thus not thinking of his words.

"Yes, like that," Remus answered, walking over to Sirius as he shuffled over on the bed. Remus' thoughts were no longer occupied by Sirius, but now on the potioneer he had just spent his last hour or so with.

"I see," Sirius replied as Remus walked over, a little short.

"What is it?" Remus turned so he was facing Sirius sort of, and asked him, feeling concerned.

"Something's different..." Sirius muttered.

"D-different?" Remus asked him. He was seemingly wary of Sirius knowing about the rendezvous in the library. And he didn't want to ruin the moment.

"You," Sirius pointed out; his eyes assessing every inch of Remus. And by every inch – I mean, every inch.

"What?" Remus asked, feeling a faint flush rise into his cheeks at the apparent assessment.

"You smell like him," Sirius said flatly.

Unsure what to say, Remus leaves a silence in the air. A few minutes go by, as the silence becomes more and more awkward.

That is, until, Sirius says, "It's okay, you know."

Having been staring at the carpet a moment sooner, Remus turned his attention back to Sirius.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked him, feeling some of the earlier panic edging away.

"We can get through this. Together," Sirius replied.

"Sirius..."

"I know, I know," Sirius replied with a wry smile.

"I can't..." Remus said, feeling a frown of his own as he wondered what to say.

"Shush," Sirius cut him off softly, "Let us not talk about him any longer."

And with that, Sirius opened out an arm, in offer to Remus.

Watching for a moment, Remus then obliged, and shuffled over beside Sirius.

With a small content sigh, Sirius closed his arm around Remus.

"Mine, now," Sirius whispered, his lips now close to Remus' ear.

"I..." Remus objected.

"Shush," Sirius repeated, placing his other hand's finger over Remus' lips; soft and delicate.

With an internal smirk, Remus parted his lips and closed them over Sirius' finger.

Raising an eyebrow, Sirius grinned.

Keeping his lips closed, Remus returned a smile.

"Whoa," Remus mumbled, as Sirius pushed him back against the bed.

Sirius chuckled aloud.

"Trapped."

Remus mock frowned, and made to push thoughts of Severus away from his mind.

"Careful love; I'll end up in the Dog House," Remus retorted with a smirk.

"Would that be so bad?" Sirius asked him, jokingly – although there was an edge of seriousness in his voice.

Sensing this, but keeping it light and friendly, Remus answered, "Definitely – I'd get fleas." He finished his comment with a wink, and naturally, Sirius took it well.

"Better behave then," Sirius said, with no intention of doing.

Remus scoffed, "Should I even bother holding you to that?" he asked.

Sirius paused for a moment in mock consideration, earning him a gentle slap around the head.

"Hey!" Sirius called, grinning at Remus who mirrored the expression.

Remus stuck his tongue out.

With no second thought, as per, Sirius leaned down and closed his mouth around Remus' tongue; capturing his lips.

A soft moan escaped Remus' lips as he took the opportunity and brushed his tongue upon the roof of Sirius mouth.

Sirius jerked back looking cheerful, but seemingly irritated.

"Yes?" Remus asked him, sensing that everything was still okay, but curious as to the reason behind said reaction.

"That was not cool, Moony," Sirius complained, still smiling.

"Why ever not?" Remus asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Weak spot," Sirius replied without thinking, and slapped a hand to his mouth.

"Thought as much – suits your personality. But thank you for the confirmation," Remus said, sounding pleased.

Sirius merely growled in response, which led to Remus' smile widening a great deal.

"You are so adorable," Remus said, cutting off that which Sirius had been on the verge of saying.

Sirius faltered, "Erm..."

"Ha. Werewolf 1 – 0 Puppy." Remus declared.

Sirius merely raised an eyebrow, "Competition, is it?"

"I..." Remus now faltered, hearing the double meaning.

"Do not doubt, that I will win," Sirius warned.

Remus appraised him for a moment.

"I ho- We'll see," he muttered.

"Anyway, guess what," Sirius said, trying not to hope too much at Remus' last comment.

"What?"

"I love you."

Remus sat in silence, and mentally calculated the way Sirius had said it first, and his earlier comments on the matter.

Instead of offering a reply, Remus leaned up to press a kiss to Sirius' lips; fruity, soft.

Pressing himself against Remus, Sirius responded instantly, and shivered as Remus kissed his jaw and neck.

Knock, knock.

Hearing the door, Sirius glanced down at Remus, as he retreated and lay back upon the bed. The two of them smiled at one another, before looked over at the door.

"Who-"

"James," the person responded.

"Sod off," Sirius replied with a joking yet serious manner.

All the while, Remus was stifling laughter, and certainly did not wish to be interrupted.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew it was ready," James retorted, opening the door without a warning.

Remus and Sirius lay against one another upon Sirius' bed, and had but no time to move.

Looking at Sirius as though he had not just walked in to see the two of them entwined with one another, James repeated, "It's ready."

"We can do it any time..." Sirius whined.

"Not if you want it to be ready," James answered, uncharacteristically being the voice of reason.

"We can do it tomorrow..." Sirius repeated, wanting to remain with Remus forever, in case he were to leave him for Severus, and then he could know that he made the most of the situation.

"Fine, I'll just tell him," James replied indifferently, turning to Remus, "Re-"

"FINE," Sirius shouted, jumping off the bed and closing his hands over James' mouth.

"Mphfmbs" James mumbled against Sirius' hands, then an evil gleam arose in his eyes.

"Eurgh!" Sirius shouted, wrenching his hand back and wiping it on his trousers, "He licked me," Sirius said, in answer to Remus' questioning look.

"Oh," Remus replied with a light smile, sliding off the bed and straightening his own shirt.

"I'm sorry, Rem," Sirius said, "I really do not want to leave you now..."

"Don't worry about it," Remus replied, thinking about a book he could indulge in until Sirius returned.

"No, really..." Sirius said, stepping away from James and pressing a small, soft kiss to Remus' forehead, "Although you'll thank me for it, later."

"Then go," Remus answered, looking somewhat scandalised at the public affection.

"All right," Sirius answered, and began to leave with James.

"Oh, and Sirius?" Remus called with a smile.

"Yeah?" Sirius turned back slightly.

"Come on..." James muttered, shaking his head and continuing away.

"I love you," Remus replied.

The two of them stared at one another, equal smiles on each of their faces.

"Now go, I'll still be here when you return," Remus added as he made his way over to his own bed.

Without a response, Sirius went.

Excited for the time in which Sirius would return, Remus lay in his bed, and opened his book. Settling down, he knew the hours would go faster now.

* * *

Sirius did not return all night.

* * *

_**So, what is Sirius still planning?**_

_**I have a fair idea about the way in which this is going, now. Thanks for the responses, I think it's evident who is going to get Remus - I just don't want to break their heart too much. **_

_**Thanks for sticking around, the next update will probably be some time this week.**_

_**See you soon.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Again, I can only apologise for the slow speed in which I am updating. Don't doubt that the story will be finished - in the Summer holidays at the latest, I expect, but at present, concentration is limited, as is free time. But yes. Enjoy :)**_

Remus sat, through the night; his legs stretched out on Sirius' bed; he had left the bed, as Sirius left the dormitory, before he went over to his bedside drawers, and pulled out his book. With a calm sigh, he perched on the side of his own bed, appraising the cover of the book.

"Where'd the others go?" Peter asked; Remus jumped slightly as he spotted the figure stood in the doorway.

"Search me," Remus replied with a shrug – he was trying not to bear too much thought in regards to Sirius and James' plan.

"They're always up to something..." Peter muttered, entering the room and going over to his bed in the far corner to collect his pyjamas.

"This is quite true..." Remus replied; distracted.

"Well...good night then," Peter said, louder.

With a small nod, Remus glanced at Peter; watching as the smaller boy drew his curtains and rest his head upon the pillow.

Moments later, he was snoring.

Remus, however, had barely moved from the edge of his bed. He looked around and found his eyes resting on Sirius' bed.

'If he returns, he will laugh...' Remus thought, 'or will he?' he commended, subconsciously finding his way off the covers of his own bed, and over to Sirius'. With a nervous glance in the direction of Peter's soft, patterned snores, Remus settled upon the covers of Sirius' bed.

Drawing the curtains half way around, Remus drew his knees to his chest, before deciding it wasn't comfortable, he then stretched them out.

With a calm, steady hand, Remus opened the cover of his book, and skimmed through the acknowledgements. Then, he turned the page once more, and assessed the artistic way in which, 'Chapter One,' had been written.

"In a distant part of a distant row..." he began, to himself.

_10 'o' clock_

Remus had read a good tenth of the book; he was so absorbed, he didn't notice the time passing by.

_11 'o' clock_

The book had reached its preliminary climax, with the main character, Rose, and her twin counterpart, facing a daunting task.

_12 'o' clock_

Remus' eyes began to drift shut, before he parted them again, and continued through the next few sentences. Struggling to concentrate; Peter's distant snores soon became attuned to the soft, shallow breathing of Remus.

_1 'o' clock_

Remus; resting his head upon Sirius' pillow, was asleep; his hand still clutching the book, as it lay atop his chest, raising slowly with his lungs.

_2 'o' clock_

A distant hoot of an owl awoke Remus from his light sleep, he looked around the room, and became aware of whose bed he was in, and what he was waiting for. He drew back his sleeve; consciousness slowly taking precedence, and checked the time. Had Sirius promised that he was going to return?

_3 'o' clock_

Remus, feeling the cold, drew his knees to his chest; hugging Sirius' pillow to him as he did so. He closed his book carefully, too tired to add a book mark, and set it down beside him as he curled up.

_3:30 am_

Remus was half conscious, when his thoughts dastardly began to play on his mind. Sirius wouldn't have got in any danger, would he? And James too, where was he? They'd be safe together, right?

'But what if,' his conscious aggravated him, 'what if they are working together – against Severus, perhaps it should be he, you are worrying about.'

_4 'o' clock_

Remus was afraid to sleep. How could he forgive himself if something happened and he hadn't stayed awake to prevent it?

_4:20 am_

It was harder for him to stay awake – he got to sleep easier on nights when it was the full moon, and that was saying something.

_4:30 am_

Remus was asleep once more; heavier than before. Within his sleep, he had somehow managed to pull Sirius' cover around him, so he was more or less inside the bed. The soft, warm scent of Sirius warmed him; helping him to sleep.

_7 'o' clock_

"Remus?" Peter called as he stood, looking at Remus' empty bed.

In Sirius' bed, Remus turned; his eyes sore from lack of sleep, as pain coursed through his body; a nightmare – shaken him awake.

"Sirius, where'd Rem go?" Peter said, mistaking Remus' movement to be that of Sirius.

"Did Sirius come back?" Remus asked; his voice croaky.

"What are you doing in his bed?" Peter asked, surprised.

"Sleeping," Remus asked – he wasn't aiming to be sarcastic; just far too tired to think of a reasonable response.

"Did you stay there all night?" Peter asked him; his tone seemingly amused.

"Did he return?" Remus repeated, ignoring Peter's question.

"Clearly not. James did, though," Peter said with a nod to the doorway to where James sat; after apparently falling asleep as he fastened his shoes...

"Oi," Remus said – not his usual self after such an atrocious night.

"Wh-what?" James said, startled as he awoke in a panic, "Is it all set, Sirius?" he asked, distorted.

"Not yet," Sirius voice came from nearby, and Remus opened the door to reveal Sirius.

"Where have you been, all night?" Remus asked softly; taking note of the fact that Sirius appeared to have had as little – if not less sleep, than Remus had had himself.

"Waiting for this one to return," Sirius said, softly tapping James' foot.

"I...uh...fell asleep," James replied; flushing.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "It needs to be re-" he stopped, looking around the room and seeing his covers crumpled.

"What?" the others asked, seeing Sirius' distraction.

"I swear, Peter, if you have been in my bed, I will c-"

"It was Remus," Peter interjected, afraid.

Remus flushed.

Sirius also flushed, and held back his apology in true Black spirit.

"Okay," he said with a secretive smile in Remus' direction, who returned it, despite his tiredness.

"You haven't slept, then?" Remus asked him.

Sirius shook his head, "Neither have you," he pointed out.

"Point," Remus replied, "I was..."

"Reading?" Sirius answered, taking note of the book on his bedside table, "Because you certainly wouldn't find me putting the Sonja and Lucian chronicles anywhere near my bed – unless it was a Christmas present for you," he added as an afterthought.

"Yeah," Remus answered with a soft chuckle, "But I fell asleep – sort of – worrying about your wear-a-bouts."

It was then that Remus and Sirius recalled the presence of the other two boys.

"Breakfast, then?" Peter asked; the only one foolish enough to break the romantic silence.

"Sure," James responded, picking himself up off the floor with the aid of Peter's unprepared arm.

"Come on g-" Peter began.

"No, you and I will go and wait downstairs," James replied with a pointed look at Peter, and tugged on the arm he had not yet released.

"Oh, I see," Peter answered, "See you soon," he added to the others as they rolled their eyes, before turning their attention back to one another as James and Peter vacated the premises.

"You'll find out what I was doing, soon," Sirius said to Remus; each of them avoiding one another's gaze, as he anticipated the question.

"Okay then," Remus said; his night-time excitement returning slightly. Eliminating a small amount of his fatigue.

"I am sorry for leaving you in the lurch, though," Sirius said to Remus, finally looking at him.

"Don't worry," Remus said with a small smile, overcome with relief.

"I'll make it up to you – it would have been ready today, but we cou-"

Remus cut off whatever Sirius was saying, by planting a small kiss on his lips.

"Breakfast," he said, taking Sirius' hand, "And then sleep."

Sensing resignation, Sirius nodded, and laced his fingers through Remus'.

A distant part of Remus' mind realised that he wouldn't be able to enjoy the affections of both boys forever, and that the time for him to choose, was coming thick and fast.


	12. Chapter 12

**Necessary note: in the last chapter, it ought to have been 'whereabouts' as opposed to 'wear-a-bouts'. :D**

Remus and Sirius went down to breakfast hand in hand. Both of them yawning occasionally, they stumbled and made the ever so difficult way down the stairs.

"Today's the day, Rem," Sirius said quietly, sounding as though he was addressing himself.

"Well, the first day," Remus corrected.

"The first day?" Sirius asked, coming to a standstill and turning to Remus. Tired, they both leant against the ornate stone wall beside them, by the corner.

"There was a notice on the board. Something to do with extending the time period because 'special circumstances arose,'" Remus commented, awkwardly analysing the stone floor at their feet.

"They did it for us?" Sirius said, sounding slightly surprised.

"It appears so, yeah," Remus answered with a nervous smile. He never was the one for big deals.

"All right then; well we had better make the most of it, then," Sirius said, leaning up from the wall and kindly pulling Remus with him.

"Breakfast?" Remus asked.

"Sure thing," Sirius agreed.

As they walked together down the corridor, they noticed odd couples stood together; some in close embraces, others looking as though they wanted to be sick. A small group stood gathered at the end of the corridor.

Remus and Sirius instantly recognised them as a group of Slytherins. Instantly, Remus scanned the group for Severus, not really expecting him to be there.

Sirius met Severus' gaze with a smug glare as his hand still clasped Remus'. Both Remus and Sirius' gazes were met with a look of distaste from all the gathered Slytherins; Narcissa, Lucius and Bellatrix among them.

"Cousin," Sirius spat.

At this, some form of riot began. Each of them shouting some sort of insult towards the pair.

Remus idly noted that Lucius was, once again, the proud, fierce boy that he always was; it differed greatly to the gentleman he presented himself as in the Hall the day before.

"Sirius, come on," Remus muttered. It didn't particularly bother him that he was being jeered at for being a half blood and a half breed, as they called him. Rather a half breed animal than full breed evil. This revelation cheered him slightly, and he tugged on Sirius' hand.

"Wands away, children – no duelling in the corridors," their Defence teacher said as he walked down the corridor to see what the commotion was all about.

"Sirius, breakfast?" Remus asked him quietly, as he retreated slowly.

Sirius however, shook his head, "I need to get something sorted with James," he said.

Remus bit back a sigh. He'd missed Sirius during the night and wanted nothing more than to spend time with him now.

"I'm sorry, Rem, but trust me – you'll thank me for it tomorrow," Sirius said, pressing a small kiss to Remus' cheek.

When he drew back, Remus saw Severus making his way over to them, now alone.

"Will I see you again today?" Remus asked hopeful.

"Before we sleep, yes, but have fun with Old Snivellus," Sirius said with a kind smile, before finishing with a cheeky grin and vanishing.

"Remus," Severus began uncertain.

"They're your friends?" Remus asked him in reference to the Slytherins.

"Well, they've been here for me a very long time," Severus pointed out, avoiding the question.

"Indeed they have," Remus agreed, unsure why that was relevant.

"And their knowledge of...some things...is quite extensive. They know a great deal," Severus pointed out; his expression distant.

"If you want someone clever, Sev, go to the Ravenclaws," Remus muttered.

"They don't know the things I am interested in," Severus muttered in response.

They were quiet for a short while, walking beside one another – though not touching – down the corridor.

"Have you had breakfast?" Remus asked Severus eventually.

"Yeah," he replied.

Remus merely nodded, and then there was an awkward silence once again.

"Severus, is something wrong?" Remus asked him; concern filling his features.

"Sorry?" he asked distracted, turning to look at Remus, "Oh, no. I'm fine."

"Sure?" Remus asked unconvinced.

"I said I'm fine."

Surprised at the change in Severus' being, Remus continued walking past the Great Hall with Severus.

"Wait," Severus began softly, "You haven't eate-"

"I'm not hungry anymore," Remus responded quietly.

With a sorry sigh, Severus reached out for Remus' hand.

Unaware, Remus also went to do the same, but knocked Severus slightly.

"Sorry," Remus said; as anyone would.

"It's all right," Severus said, sounding unconcerned. As it was, his eyes were almost watering at the pain caused by the slight knock.

Remus; having not looked at Severus, was convinced, and took Severus' hand.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" Severus asked, squeezing Remus' hand in an attempt to eliminate the pain.

"Why?" Remus asked, observing a portrait beside them.

"I...uh...have something for you," Severus stated nervously.

"Oh!" Remus proclaimed, unnecessarily loud, "As do I. For you."

"Shall we-"

"Go and get it, and then-"

"Meet in-"

"The library," they finished together.

Nodding, the two of them turned and made their way to their dormitories.

* * *

When Severus got there, he scurried along the outskirts of the room and made his way up the stairs silently; heading over to his bed and picking up the egg he had bought for Remus. It was a reasonable small egg, though around the same size as the one in which Remus had bought for him with the additional money.

Likewise, Remus made his way through the portrait hole; now with a different password, and went up to his dormitory. There was a small gap in the doorway, and he stood, considering. He could push open the door and cough; declare his presence. Or he could do what he very much wanted to do, and stand listening.

As it was, in the time it took to decide, he accidently, heard the occupants saying, "...right to tell him? It isn't our business."

"I don't want him getting hurt," Sirius' voice said.

"He won't get hurt."

"What would you do if it were Lily?" Sirius retorted, confirming the other voice to be James'.

"That's different," James said, knowing he was fighting a losing battle.

More curious than ever, Remus pushed the door open.

Squeak. Crack.

The door opened and the boys inside fell silent.

"Sorry, I came back to get something," Remus announced casually; as though what he had heard was not running through his mind.

Sirius and James (still distraught from their conversation) looked over at Remus in the doorway. The two gazes differed. Pity and sorrow was evident in both of their gaze, though Sirius' was laced with lust and a daring need to protect the boy before him.

A battle raging through his mind, Remus went over to his bed and found Severus' egg.

"I'll...just...be going," Remus said slowly as he retreated and neither boy had said a word.

James tried to offer some sort of comforting, casual smile, but failed epically, and gave up.

Once he had shut the door again, Remus wondered what exactly it was they were planning.

* * *

"I thought you weren't coming," Severus accused as he got up from his chair in the library.

"Sorry," Remus gasped after having run to their arranged meeting place, "There was something going on, but I haven't a clue what.." he trailed off.

"It's okay, you're here now," Severus said; a smile upon his face. All earlier malice and pain gone.

Also smiling, Remus walked over to him and put his arms around Severus' thin body.

By default, Severus' arms found their way around Remus' figure, also.

They remained like that for a moment; each of them calming in the presence of the other, as once again their scent overrode the area.

Remus sniffed beside Severus' ear.

"What is it?" Severus asked him, drawing back.

"I can smell chocolate," Remus grinned.

Severus held out his gift for Remus, who – in return – offered Severus his own.

"I'm sorry it's small," they both said simultaneously. Laughing, they walked over to take a seat by some shelves.

"It's brilliant," Remus said truthfully, devouring the egg with his eyes.

Embarrassed, Severus muttered a soft 'thank you' as he opened his own egg.

Hungrily, Remus had already broken some of the egg and had begun eating it.

Soft moans escaped his lips, along with the odd whimper and groan of pleasure, amusing Severus to no end, who – in the end – was laughing a great deal, and had barely eaten much of his own egg.

"Brilliant," Remus said as he swallowed some more of the chocolate, "Truly the best thing I have ever tasted."

Grinning happily, Severus nodded, "I must agree. But can I ask..." he trailed off, uncertain.

"Go on?" Remus said, having a feeling he knew what was going to be asked.

"Why do you love chocolate so much?" Severus asked him curiously; his head cocked slightly.

Remus thought long and hard.

"It's nice and soft," he began. His thoughts flickered to Sirius' lips as he said so.

"And quite often cold and gentle," he went on, now thinking of Severus' lips.

His eyes flickered to them as he said it.

"When I see it, I just want to devour it," Remus went on, his mouth watering at the thought of tasting the chocolate from Severus' lips.

"And-"

Remus' next words were cut off as Severus' lips met his.

Indulging in his fantasy, Remus' tongue found its way through Severus' lips and was tasting his own chocolate.

As Remus' eyes drew to a close, and a moan escaped his lips Severus drew back, bemused.

"I was enjoying that," Remus complained.

"You were," Severus confirmed, looking smug, "I'll see if I can find you some more, I didn't realise you loved it that much."

"The love I feel is never so obvious, though it is very real," Remus added seriously.

Severus, hearing the double meaning, did a double take, thinking over the words and looking slightly saddened, "Oh, I know."

_**I'm also inclined to believe this chapter was nowhere near as good as it could have been. That, I guess, comes from an extreme lack of sleep. As such, I anticipate mistakes being in here... Forgive me. **_

_**And please let me know how it went. It may seen too...abrupt, perhaps. I'm unsure.**_

_**However, I believe I know where the story is heading now, and so it will be finished rather soon, I'd wager. Well. Two more chapters I'd wager.**_

_**Thank you :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – full of bad luck, right?**

* * *

"There you are, you slimy little git."

Sirius' outraged voice rang through the library – so much so that every head in the room turned to watch the fiasco. They were in no doubt as to who it was he was addressing.

Sirius; his wand protruding from his pocket looking ever so challenging to the seemingly oblivious boy, grasped Severus by the collar and hoisted him up.

Scrambling – the chocolate wrappings lay forgotten, Remus got himself on his feet too.

"Sirius, let him go!" Remus asked of him, in a reasonably civil manner. He had seen events like this once too often, and thought now was the first – and hopefully last – time he would act upon them.

"What are you playing at?" Severus spat, causing Sirius to release him roughly, uncaring of the damage caused to the books behind.

"What am _I _playing at? What are _you_ playing at?" Sirius retorted.

"Remus, what's he going on about?" Severus feigned innocence.

But Remus remained quiet – putting two and two together he knew this was something to do with what Sirius and James had been discussing earlier.

"That's why you were with them earlier wasn't it?" Sirius went on.

"With who?" Severus asked him, frowning.

"My dearest cousin," Sirius answered him with a grimace.

"What's going on?" Remus asked in a quiet voice.

Just then, James burst in – he looked annoyed to have missed out on the start of the action, but had no qualms about joining in.

Remus looked from James' face; contorted with anger, to Sirius' face. He wasn't angry, as such, more just annoyed; not unlike someone who had gone with their head, instead of their gut, and deeply regretted it.

"Oh, I know what you think," Severus said with a short laugh.

"Do you really?" Sirius went on, humouring, though his statement was finished by James;

"Can we add Occlumency to the list of Dark Arts you've been learning, then?"

The library went silent.

Yards away, in distant corridors, Peeves' howls of laughter could be heard, as well as Argus Filch' shouts of annoyance.

"Sirius..." Remus asked hesitantly. Though he knew of his friends' hatred of Severus, he knew he wouldn't lie about it. But on the other hand, there was Severus; Severus whom he also trusted.

But Sirius was right in the fact that Severus was spending a lot of time, perhaps, with Bellatrix. And what was it Severus had said about befriending Ravenclaws? They didn't know the things he wanted to know.

James glanced over at Remus' torn face, and made a move towards him.

"Don't go near him!" Severus acted impulsively, withdrawing his wand and standing in front of Remus who, seemingly afraid, stepped back.

"But, I like learning Defence Against the Dark Arts too, Sirius, you know that," Remus said from behind Severus' figure – his attempt to reason out the situation.

"That's what we thought, too," James went on, "To begin with."

"Oh, let me guess," Severus jeered, "You found a book belonging to Tom Riddle-"

"He means Voldemort," Remus whispered to James and Sirius' puzzled looks.

"In my things? Or don't you have any more evidence?" Severus went on, acting as though he had not cringed at the name.

"Funny you should mention the things we may have found, Snape," James continued.

From the bag that no one had noticed he was carrying, James withdrew a small number of sheets of parchment.

Even from the short distance away, Remus could recognise Severus' tiny scrawl.

To see if the latter had any signs of recognition – that meant more than it was merely an essay – Remus looked over at Severus.

Paled and now afraid, Severus looked back at the parchment in Sirius' hand.

Remus grew worried; his reaction could only mean that everything Sirius and James had been saying was true.

"What is it?"

The obvious question came from; not Sirius, James or Severus – who knew exactly what it was - nor Remus – who could not bring himself to ask – but the librarian, who had been about to call up the students on making noise in the library.

Sirius' response to the question was mingled with relief that he was able to talk, fury at what he was going to say, and wariness as he cast his eyes upon Remus' unsure figure as he walked out from behind Severus.

"Severus," Sirius began to read;

"_Severus Tobias,_

_I trust things are going well at your school. If they are not, you can at least let the thought that you need not stay there for long, carry you onward. Your acceptance of my offer delighted me to no end, and I wish that our relationship could go further, once we are together permanently._

_I have spoken to a close teacher of mine about your enrolment, and he would be only too happy to take you in. I have heard from Lucius that you are deeply involved in the wondrous Arts that our school specialises in so greatly. I know from this that you have a great deal of potential to go further and become something incredible – no OWLs or NEWTs necessary._

_So, I shall write again soon, just to inform you of any plan changes._

_I hope the-"_

Sirius paused, glaring daggers at the paper.

"I'm not even going to quote that part," he said, overlooking the insulting things before him, written about Remus.

"_Yours," _he continued;

"_Igor Karkaroff._

_PS. I also hear you have been 'branded' one of us, in recent times. Hurts, right? But definitely worth it. If the pain is so intense, don't hesitate to take it out on a couple of-"_

Sirius frowned again, and glanced over at Lily – somehow spotting her fiery head of hair amidst the crowd, as he changed the word written on the paper.

"_Muggle-borns._

_It's what I do, anyway. And hey – we can do it together some time."_

The letter was not finished with cheers or applauding, but a smothering silence, broken only by the wind crying through the gaps in the window.

Everyone seemed to be waiting for everyone else to do something.

"When was it written?" Remus asked; his last hope that this was all a rouse.

"Last week," Severus said at the same time as Sirius said, "Last Tuesday."

"So, you're going then?" Remus asked, rounding on Severus, though showing no signs of anger.

"I didn't s-"

"Spare him the lies, Sniv," James interjected, to which Severus shot him an accusing look.

"If it weren't for you two, none of this would have happened – Remus and I would be happily enjoying chocolate together in the shade beneath a tree outdoors, but instead..." Severus answered him, not hiding his fury.

"It isn't them writing to other wizards telling them they'd love to move to a new country with them, though, is it?" Remus asked him – still without a trace of malice, or anger.

"It isn't like that..." Severus tried, knowing he meant no word of it at all.

"When were you going to tell me you were dropping me for Voldemort?" Remus asked.

"I..."

But Severus was given no time to respond, for Remus had exhaled in bemused annoyance, and made his way out of the library.

"Remus, wait," Sirius called, dropping Severus' letter and following his friend.

"Luckily for you, Remus will move on soon – Sirius has a great distraction for him – but don't even think about going near him again," James threatened, rounding on Severus, "Do you hear me?"

"You can't stop me," Severus answered him instantly.

"Oh, going to get a few Death Eater pals to do me in, are you? Is your common room swarming with them?" James retorted.

Severus visably flinched.

"You've screwed it up this time, Snivellus, well and truly," James finished, making his way out of the door with a wink to Lily.

As James began to retreat, Severus bent down to collect the parchment of the letter - his escalating fear of being cursed blindly, left with James' vanishing figure.

Just before he rounded the corner and left the room, James turned slightly and called out, "Oh, and this trip you have planned – make it soon, and for the love of Merlin; make it permanent."

And then he too, retreated.

* * *

**I'd say this is just a part of Sirius' plan - the bad part, naturally. He has his own ways of cheering up his fellow Marauder though...**


	14. Chapter 14

"Remus, please," Sirius gasped, jogging in his attempt to catch up to his smaller friend, who appeared to have developed immense speed. Adrenaline, perhaps.

Without word, Remus continued along the corridor, before taking the stairs two at a time to make his way to the top.

"Uh!"

Remus' ankle clicked as he made to pull it from the faulty step, near the common room. With a small groan, he heaved it – stopping only when the pain increased.

After a number of attempts – each failing miserably – in the most un-Gryffindor way imaginable, Remus gave in and sat down on the step; one foot still trapped.

All too soon, Sirius' shadow appeared upon the stairs. He almost tripped over Remus in his haste to make his way upstairs.

Sirius, panting and tired, slipped down the wall – a couple of steps below Remus – to sit down and address the latter.

"Remu-"

"You should have told me sooner," Remus said; his chin between his knees, his eyes watery, though he did not look as though he had been crying.

Sirius closed his eyes to blink, though they remained shut for several more moments, before eventually he parted his lids, and looked back to Remus, whose eyes were also now shut.

Remus' figure looked so peaceful, he could have been sleeping. But from the way in which his hands clenched one another beneath his knees, it was clear that this was not the case.

"We didn't have the evidence, to begin with," Sirius responded sincerely.

Carefully, Remus opened his eyes to look back at Sirius; a dry smile on his face as a lone tear slipped down his cheek, "Meaning I wouldn't have believed you otherwise?"

"Well...yeah. James and I were considering telling you something similar anyway – on a mere hunch. But then we discovered the full extent of it all..." he admitted. Sirius hadn't meant to say so much, but here alone, with Remus, he felt he could say anything, and he knew that Remus would not move. No less if Remus' foot was free, either.

"How long have you known?" Remus asked him, no longer looking at him, nor smiling.

Awkwardly, Sirius shuffled, and found himself looking up at the stained glass window of Merlin opposite them, across the stairs.

When he received no answer, Remus cast a weary look at Sirius, and was surprised to find that his friend looked almost as sullen as he, himself, felt.

"Siri?" Remus added quietly, reaching a hand as far out as he could; fingers stretching in an attempt to seek Sirius' own.

With a sympathetic smile, Sirius turned to look back at Remus, and raised his hand to take his friends; relaxing their fingers together, resting upon the stone cold stair.

"A couple of days," Sirius answered after a short moment; his thumb rubbing circles upon the back of Remus' hand.

Remus sighed.

"I could kill him for what he did to you," Sirius suddenly spat, darkly.

"Hey, hey," Remus said, surprised to find himself to be the one comforting the other, despite the turn of events.

Sirius looked back at Remus, the anger fading from his eyes as he did so.

With a sigh of his own, Sirius stood up.

A sudden pang shot through Remus, which he hated himself for instantly – he had a sudden fear the he was about to lose Sirius, too, in that moment.

"Where are you going?" Remus asked him in a louder voice, the worry still a lingering aftertaste.

"_We_ are going upstairs to the common room," Sirius answered, tugging on Remus' hand until he stood upright, wobbling slightly as his ankle throbbed amidst the stone beneath them.

"What for?" Remus asked, not really feeling up to spending his time with a load of people.

"You'll see," Sirius answered him with a mysterious glint in his eyes.

"Oh, I'm not up to any more surprises..." Remus answered, amused as he sensed Sirius' impatience at their lack of movement.

"Trust me, you'll love me for it."

There was a double meaning within Sirius' words, which Remus was quick to pick up on.

"Sirius, I'm-"

-going to come along upstairs with me, now. Come on," Sirius went on, his impatience becoming more and more evident.

"My foot..." Remus pointed out.

Both their eyes travelled down to look at Remus' foot.

"Whoa!" Remus announced, his voice echoing through the walls as Sirius put his arm around Remus, beneath his arms, to pull him free from the stairs.

"Are you okay to stand?" Sirius asked him once the task had been accomplished.

"A parallel," Remus said, looking off into the distance.

Frowning, Sirius turned to him, "Huh?"

"When I'm stuck.. I can't get out alone. I need someone.. Someone strong enough to help pull me out."

Understanding, Sirius remained silent, nodding carefully.

"Hmm," Remus added, coming back to the present.

"Are you okay to stand on that foot?" Sirius asked him.

"Why, what are you going to do, carry me?" Remus joked, pressuring the foot to see, and barely noticing the wince that had escaped his lips before Sirius had picked him up.

"Yeah," Sirius answered, belated.

"How subtle," Remus answered sarcastically.

The two of them were both aware of one another, of how close they were to each other, but neither addressed the point as they went up to their common room.

"Nargle," Sirius said with a shrug, to the Fat Lady who soon swung open to reveal the common room abuzz with a group of first, second and seventh years alike, crowded around something.

Sirius coughed.

Immediately, the gathering dispersed and broke apart, as Sirius settled Remus carefully onto his feet.

"What did you want me t..."

Remus' voice faded out as he looked in the direction Sirius was looking with a large smile on his face.

Resting on Sirius for support, Remus made his way over, across to a large cardboard box, in which much scratching could be heard from inside.

"Have a look inside, Remus," Sirius prompted, as Remus slowed down to look at him.

The portrait hole opened again as James and Lily entered, their knowing eyes immediately looking over to Remus as he approached the box.

Whispering broke out as they awaited Remus to approach the box, and peer over it hesitantly.

"Aww," he announced.

Chuckles broke out and a lone first year scrambled out of the closest arm chair as Sirius settled Remus into it, so he could still see inside the box.

"Do you like him?" Sirius said.

"I love him," Remus declared barely before the words had left Sirius' mouth, "Is he the Gryffindor pet, or something?"

"Remus, love, he's yours."

Sirius reached into the large cardboard box to bring out a young, brown kitten. Cradling the kitten to his chest, he perched himself upon the arm of Remus' chair, as Remus reached out to stroke the kitten; its legs pushing against Sirius' arm feebly in an attempt to get out of them and run.

"Mine?" Remus asked calmly. His emotions were far from organised, let alone calm, but the manner in which he delivered his words were calm; the last thing on his mind was to frighten the little creature before him.

"Yours," Sirius confirmed, manoeuvring to meet Remus' lips.

Remus' hand fell from the kitten, to Sirius lap, which he removed instantly, embarrassed by such.

A slight smirk radiated from Sirius, as he and Remus' lips conjoined.

"Get a room, Padfoot," James called from the doorway, earning him a nudge from Lily, who was watching the couple and the kitten together, with a look of adoration.

Remus and Sirius broke apart, smiling to one another, before Sirius turned to James and answered, "We've got one, but that one also happens to be shared by you and Pete. Or did you want a VIP show?"

The common room broke out into amused laughter, as James flushed crimson.

"Where did t-"

Sirius brief anxiousness faded as soon as it had appeared; fearing the disappearance of the kitten, whom he noted was sat with Remus, upon his lap, being petted softly, as the two of them looked at one another.

"What are you going to call him?" someone asked.

Remus raised his eyes to find the person asking, when his eyes found some chocolate stashed in the far corner.

"Remus?" Sirius asked him nervously, as it appeared he had gone into some form of shock.

"Chocolate," Remus said, casually declaring what he had seen.

"Great name!" someone shouted, as James muttered, "We should've known."

Sirius, being the only one to interpret the meaning behind Remus' outburst, tore his gaze from the caramel kitten and said to him, "Oh, that's yours too – the kitten was meant for tomorrow. But after today... I didn't think you'd be rushing to spend time with people."

Remus nodded in agreement. He hadn't really been listening, for the kitten had begun to wriggle around and paw at Remus' shirt, pushing itself up to look him levelly in the eyes.

"Yeah, you're my little Chocolate," Remus cooed.

Watching in a strong fondness, Sirius didn't note James' movement until the latter appeared beside him.

"Watch out, Pads," he whispered to his friend's ear, startling him, "Or you'll have a cat to contend with next."

This earned him both a playful punch from Sirius, and a nudge from Lily once again.

Naturally, the latter had him beaming.

As everyone focused on Remus and his new little friend, no one noticed James as he turned to Lily, who was grinning before him, and leaned across, meeting her lips.

She neither pushed him away, nor respond instantly.

When she did, a clap broke out from near them, causing others to turn in their direction.

Sirius nudged Remus to look, who turned and found himself smiling.

"There's so much love in this room..." a sixth year girl said aloud to no one in particular.

"And a family," a seventh year added, his eyes on Remus.

"Catching the young boy's gaze, Sirius looked around uneasy.

"Don't worry Padfoot," Remus said, pushing himself carefully out of the chair, and balancing unevenly to stay upright, "Chocolate is officially our son."

Leaving a speechless Sirius, Remus made his way over to the fireplace to settle the kitten to sleep.

James' sniggering, after finally leaving Lily, caused Sirius to turn to him.

"Hey, you're only jealous because Lily hasn't-"

...But, whatever Lily 'hadn't' no one found out, because James threw a cushion across at him, causing a mediocre cushion fight to break out.

The only onlooker, Remus, sat by the fire, warming up as he watched on in delight.

Yes, he'd lost a lot that day.

But at the same time, he'd certainly gained more than he thought he would.

And tomorrow? He would gain again; The chocolate was his.

Shallow? True.

* * *

**The next chapter is definitely the finale... Likely to be posted tomorrow, I think.**

**The mental images for Remus (or young David Thewlis) with a chocolate coloured kitten...priceless 3**


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, found Sirius fast asleep, alone beneath the covers of Remus' bed. Remus sat in the chair – pushed right up against his bed, so he could be close to Sirius. His legs lay over the huge lump in the duvet, that was Sirius' body, whilst his hand hung loosely over the arm of the chair, was Sirius; not a few inches further, where they had fallen asleep holding hands.

A small 'meow' broke out as Chocolate jumped up onto Remus' leg; nails out for balance. Slowly, the kitten turned around where it could, to curl up; half on Remus' leg, half on the covers, by Sirius' back.

The movement startled Remus into stirring awake. Gradually, consciousness took presedence, and he opened his eyes. The sight before him could only make him smile; his two boys, led together, so to speak.

Though, the thought soon made him frown. 'His two boys'... He had thought something similar, in regards to Severus, not so long ago. Severus...

"Don't think about him," Sirius whispered.

Remus turned to look at him instantly, to see that he looked very well slept, though still half asleep.

"Think about whom?" Remus responded, he had been sure not to voice the thoughts aloud, as he had done mistakenly last time.

"Snape," Sirius simply answered, shuffling beneath the covers to sit upright, holding a steady hand over the kitten so as not to jostle it.

"I wasn't," Remus lied, to which Sirius could only raise an eyebrow to.

"I know it'll be hard to let him go, Rem..." Sirius began carefully; crystal eyes focused upon the soundless kitten before them.

"But I have no choice," Remus finished for him.

Nodding, Sirius turned back to Remus, a smile now upon his face withholding an attempt to change the subject, "Would you like to accompany me to breakfast?"

His thoughts still lingering on Severus, Remus remained silent. He made no response until he felt the warm, long fingers of Sirius Black slip into his own.

"I'd love to," Remus answered; a half-forced smile upon his face.

Plotting many ways in which he would be able to make Remus smile, Sirius summoned his clothes, and slipped carefully out of the bed, leaving an almost awstruck friend to view him from behind.

* * *

The kitten was left sleeping upon Remus' bed as the couple made their way down to at breakfast not too long after. They had left James and Peter sleeping; Peter snoring loudly, whilst James tossed and turned in his sleep, muttering Lily's name now and then.

Sirius closed the door to their dorm just as James let out another yell of Lily's name, and turned to grin at Remus, who had begun to walk away from the room, flushed.

"Hey, put it this way," Sirius said, in comment of Remus' apparent embarrassment, "At least they aren't actually..." he coughed, and motioned briefly with his hands, "I think we should record him," he went on, "Some time, and present it to the two of them as a gift," Sirius said, catching up to Remus and throwing a friendly arm around him, as though nothing had ever changed.

"Tell me you're not serious..." Remus said, looking at him as though he wasn't sure whether to believe him or not.

"I'm always Sirius," Sirius answered him with a cheesy grin as the portrait hole opened for the two of them.

With a groan, Remus proceeded to make his way to the Great Hall.

Flocks of students were already there – the early rises, that Remus was so familiar with.

Settling themselves in their usual place, Lily soon joined them.

"Hey, good morning Lily," Sirius declared; a smirk evident.

Immediately on alert, Lily checked her seat and goblet before sitting down with the two of them, "What've you done?" she asked him warily, looking at Remus for some sort of recognition, to find that he was nervously avoiding her gaze.

"I have done nothing," Sirius answered honestly.

"Then who-"

"And nor have you," Sirius continued, "But how James wishes that you h- Ow!"

Sirius cut off as Remus kicked him to be silent.

The flush was already beginning to rise on Lily's face, as she requested clarification from Remus.

"Oh, you know..." he commended cautiously, "James' dreams are quite frequently-"

"Wet," Sirius added, rubbing his knee from the kick.

Lily was beyond response, flushing furiously, avoiding Remus' gaze as much as he was avoiding hers.

Lily proceeded to eat her breakfast in silence; a wistful smile forming on her face occasionally.

"If you're going to think about Potter naked," a voice said, walking past, "There's very little you need to imagine."

"Leave it," Remus said, putting a firm hand on Sirius' thigh as Severus strolled past the table to his own.

No sooner had Remus said such, had Lily abandoned the remainder of her meal, and vacated her seat; giving Remus and Sirius a clear view of the Slytherin table.

It was moments later, as he felt Sirius calm, that Remus realised where his hand actually was, and he removed it.

"Don't think about him," Sirius said, similar to how he had earlier, "You're mine," he added in a seductive whisper.

Remus turned to Sirius, and was surprised to then find his friend's lips upon his.

The two remained, in their own little world, as Sirius wound his arm around Remus' waist, and Remus' hand found its way back to Sirius' thigh.

From afar, Severus had no qualms about watching the happy couple, as Sirius' fingers caressed Remus' hair, taking with it many bad thoughts that were there.

"Don't watch too long," Bellatrix muttered, after having looked across to see where Severus was looking, "You'll get fleas from him."

The Slytherins broke into chuckles and guffaws, Severus among them.

"Oh, Snape," Lucius called amidst the laughter, "Post is here."

They all looked up as a small dark owl approached Severus, not looking at all unlike him, carrying a letter; a letter containing familiar scrawl.

Untying the letter, Severus forgot all about Remus and Sirius' romantic interlude across the Hall, grinning in excitement at the words the letter would contain. As he buried his greasy, sharp head between the parchment, he was lost to the rest of the world.

* * *

"I...they...you..." James stuttered. Lily had wasted no time in telling him of Severus' words, though took a little longer to tell James what Sirius had said, in regards to James' dream, hence the stammer.

"I think it's..cute," Lily said after a while, causing James to give up defending himself and to smile at her, reaching for her hand, though still slightly flushed.

"Really?" he asked sceptically.

"Really," she answered him, shuffling to lie against his shoulder, as he wound a protective arm around her.

* * *

It was, at that moment, safe to declare that everyone was happy.

...Though, what James will say when he goes back upstairs to find that Chocolate has torn his favourite boxers to shreds, from under the bed... I guess is another matter entirely...

* * *

**Well...I guess that's the end. It was actually going to be the other chapter, to finish off, but the end of this came to mind and so it led to a new chapter.**

**I'm aware I have a few unfinished, I'll be seeing to them soon, too.**

**Thank you for reading, I hope it hasn't been too... *pulls face, thinking***

**Hmm, nonetheless, thanks for staying around.**

**Naturally, Sirius ended triumphantly; if I recall, the majority votes went to him, much earlier on, as opposed to Severus. Then the rest sort of just...formed.**

**Thank you once again :) I think I see myself trying out a Regulus/Remus...#dontshoot**

**But until then...**

**Please review, if you could. It would be interesting to know how the final reception went down, and the entire project. I know there are areas I'm none too please with, in other chapters.**

**Thank you - for the final time, I trust - and I hope you are all well.**


End file.
